Windmills of your mind
by JadeLeif
Summary: Set after S1E1 what if Lord Grantham didn't change his mind and Bates left, how will Anna and Bates get together, would their lives change. A/U with reference to canon timeline. I'm in denial about S3/S4 and need them to move ahead. Disclaimer: Downton Abbey characters are not mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He is reasonably settled in his lodgings in Ripon, looking around his room it is no different to the sparse room at Downton - a single bed, a bedside table with a reading lamp, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers - what more could a man need. He has several jobs to keep him busy, working in different jobs breaks the monotony and the hours are not as long, and he knows he should be thankful of employment at all, especially with his past or so he tries to cheer himself up after losing the valet post.

It is during the long nights when sleep allude him or when work is slow, he cannot shake the thoughts of her - her smile, her kindness, her unwavering support, her thoughtfulness. He missed sitting next to her at meal times and the familiar quiet when he reads while she mends - it feels so natural and so right.

He keeps replaying all the shared moments - he remembers all of them in the few months he was there, from the first day she introduced herself when he faced the sour-faced lady's maid to the dinner tray she brought up to him on his last night. Snatches of conversations when mending, reading, writing, and longer slightly veiled conversations walking to church. All he knows is he's never felt so alive in her presence, he cannot remember the last time he felt happy and at peace as when she is around.

_Stop it, you cannot drag her into your troubles. You are insane to even consider this._

But her last words were imprinted in his brain, "Tell us when you're fixed...just drop us a line...else I'll worry"

_Of course she was just being kind_, he tells himself, _but why did she cry as she walked away_, he heard her, _does she care for me?_

He had written several letters over the last few months and subsequently burnt them. As with the countless letters before this doubts crept in. He reads the latest one he penned;

_Dear Anna,_

_I hope you are well and not working too hard._

_ I am dropping you a note to let you know I have found some work in Ripon. The most enjoyable is at a small bookshop, Ink-blot, near the post office. The owners, an elderly couple, are quite generous in allowing me to read the books and I take full advantage of this - as you know, reading is something I enjoy. I am there on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. If my memory serves me well you have Wednesday afternoon off, should you find yourself in Ripon in need of a good book, it would be my great pleasure to recommend you one._

_I also want to take this opportunity to thank you for bringing up my dinner tray that night, it was very much appreciated and it was rather rude of me for not saying so at that time. I apologise._

_Sincerely,_

_J. Bates_

It had been almost three months since he left, he should have written sooner. How much harm could come with this short note; he reasoned that he is allaying her worries. Surely she is not going to turn up at the bookshop, he laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

He shoved the letter in an envelope, sealed and posted it before another thought stopped him.

* * *

_Daisy can't be waking us up already, we just got to bed_, thought Anna. Lately she finds it difficult to find any motivation in her work. She still performs her duties impeccably, Mrs Hughes relies on her and there have been no complaints from the girls or her Ladyship, but something doesn't feel quite right.

She took slightly longer to get herself ready this morning. By the time she was down for breakfast, there was only time to eat a piece of toast and gulp down a cup of tea before Lady Edith rang for her. Lady Sybil was next, she was cheerful at least, making the task of dressing her a lot easier and pleasant. Unlike Lady Sybil, Lady Mary was moody and upset at the expectation of her to marry the new heir, whom she feels is below her status and had kept Anna a bit longer getting ready being indecisive about her outfit for today.

After all her morning tasks are completed, she made her way down to the servants' hall for a bit of reprieve before the change for luncheon. Normally she looks forward to this short break for a hot cup of tea. Yet the atmosphere in the servants' hall feels odd - it feels as though she doesn't belong there.

_What an peculiar thought - of course I belong here._

The talk at the table centred around the new heir and his mother's arrival, led by O'Brien. She made it known that she has a very low opinion of 'a doctor's son from Manchester' being the next Earl of Grantham. A new valet was hired, much to Thomas' annoyance that he was over looked by Lord Grantham once again. The new valet is pleasant enough and very sure of himself which tends to antagonise Thomas and O'Brien. Although truth be told, it doesn't take much to antagonise those two.

_Perhaps I am just tired of Thomas and O'Brien with their spiteful and bullying tactics_, thought Anna.

The welcome dinner for Cousin Crawley and his mother is putting on the pressure on everyone; Mr Carson snapping at poor William for not mending a small tear in his jacket, Mrs Patmore more sharp-tongued than usual with young Daisy bearing the brunt, Mrs Hughes is the only one who manages to keep calm. The tension created by this event do not explain why she feels uneasy in the servants' hall - something is missing.

_No, someone is missing. _She has been denying it for months now, but now, she's finally admitted it to herself, she misses Mr Bates.

Next morning, her thoughts kept leading her to Mr Bates. Although he was only there for a few months, she felt an affection for him, and there were occasions when she thought he felt the same. He was usually at the table by the time she finished with the girls in the morning, he would have a cup of tea and biscuits ready for her. She smiled softly at the memory.

"What are you up to? Why are you smirking?" ask O'Brien, noticing Anna's smile.

"I'm not smirking," retorted Anna, "I'm smiling - you won't know the difference."

Mr Carson walks in just in time to prevent O'Brien responding, "The morning post's arrived," and proceeds to distribute the mail. He handed two letters to Anna - one was her sister's familiar writing, the other was unknown to her with no return address. Just as she was about to open her mail, the bell rang. It will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John finds himself re-stacking the books after some children were in the shop and thought it might be a fun game to rearranged the books. He found fiction next to poems, history next to novels - he sighs wearily, wondering if he is able to sort it all before the end of the day, when he heard the door bell tinkle. "I'll be with you in a moment", he calls out from behind the shelves.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh come now, not even a civil word - one would think you're not happy to see your wife", she sneers.

"What do you want?" he repeats, gripping his cane tightly trying not to lose his temper.

She looked around the small bookshop, books stacked up to the ceiling and took a moment before answering, "I heard you were a valet to an Earl. I had to see for myself, only to find out you were dismissed because you're a cripple, and now you're nothing but a pathetic shop keeper! We could be together you know but you are useless to me now."

He cannot believe this woman - she disappeared from his life all these years, turns up when she thinks there is money involved only to put him down when she realises her plan of an easy life is not going to happen. She certainly knows how to provoke him. He suddenly had a lucid thought;

"Well since you're here, and I am useless to you, as you've kindly pointed out," he added sarcastically, "why don't we get a divorce?"

"Hah, you think you could get rid of me that easily and absolve all your husbandly duties to provide for me? I don't think so, do you? Besides won't it break your poor mother's heart to have her precious son divorced," she laughs spitefully, "and you shall provide for me - you owe me for the hell you put me through. I don't want to live here in some filthy lodging - I prefer what London has to offer. You'll be hearing from my lawyers." With that she turns and walks out of the shop, not giving him a chance to say anything else.

John inhales sharply, not realising he was holding his breath, relaxed his grip on his cane and sat down, trying to clear his head. He is barely starting to get his life on track after leaving Downton Abbey; holding down three jobs just to have a roof over his head and food, with hardly enough for savings, how does Vera thinks he is going to support her living in London. _Vera only thinks of herself_, he reminded himself, _maybe it is time you think of what is good for yourself_.

He spent the remaining time at the shop putting the books back in order as his brain works furiously to find a solution to his dilemma.

* * *

Since receiving the unexpected letter from Mr Bates, Anna had been on tender hooks, wavering between wanting to jump onto the next bus to Ripon and keeping away. Frustratingly he had not provided a return address, so writing to him is not an option. She suspects that he had left off an address on purpose so she won't be able to write.

Before she could decide on her course of action, Lady Mary announces she is to travel to London and Anna is to accompany her.

On the train to London, Anna spent her time remembering moments with Mr Bates. Dissecting and analysing over and over again every word, every action, every look; small gestures like keeping aside a slice of Mrs Patmore's special tart for her when she was late for tea, making sure she gets a chance to sit and rest while he makes tea on the late nights while they both wait for the change bell, helping her sort out clothes in the attic.

How many men does she know who would even know how to boil a kettle let alone make tea for her? She had never seen her own father or brothers step into the kitchen in all her life. The kitchen was always the women's place in her family.

She misses his smile - the smile that is meant only for her, the smile that makes her insides flutter. She knows how she feels, she is sure that he returns her affections but there is something preventing him from admitting it.

_I will visit Ripon when we return from London_, _I have to know_, she decides, and slowly shuts her eyes for a well deserved rest for the remaining of the journey.

When she woke, she noticed a woman a few rows in front looking at her with a look of disdain. Anna hoped she was not snoring in an un-ladylike manner to deserve such a venomous look. The woman reminded her of O'Brien and Anna realised that there are some people in this world that are born unhappy and cannot appreciate simple pleasures in life even if it smacks them in their face, and she learnt not let that bother her. She turns to the window and watches the city coming to view as the train pulls into King's Cross Station, glad that she will be spending a few days away from O'Brien and Thomas and their malicious tricks and schemes.

* * *

Earlier: On the platform at Downton Station, Vera overheard someone calling out 'Lady Mary', she craned her neck out the window and saw a lady's maid rushing from the first class carriage to the third.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dear Mam,_

_I hope you are keeping warm against the chill that is descending upon the country. Frost has begun to appear in the mornings here._

_Since my last letter, I have been offered a position as a night clerk at an inn, I start next week. It is only one night a week but once I have proven my worth, hopefully they will give me more work._

_I do have slightly more disturbing news. Vera paid me a visit at the bookshop last week. She did not say how she knew my whereabouts. She thought I was still working at Downton and expected money from me. I asked her for a divorce and she refused, making it clear that I shall be hearing from her lawyers with her list of demands. I saw a lawyer in Ripon and he advised that the quickest and easiest way for a husband to obtain a divorce is to prove adultery, and I know she has been unfaithful - I just need evidence that will be admissible in court. I am determined to find the necessary proof, I am not going to give up without a fight this time._

_I am sorry to disappoint you, yet again - a son who had been in prison and now a potential divorcé. But I cannot keep up with this farce of a marriage and she will continue to have a hold over me if there isn't a clean break. I do not ever want to go back to the living with her, not after the last few years. I hope you understand and forgive me._

_Your son,_

_John_

* * *

The bus is late. Anna was already anxious, the delay is causing a nervous energy and she shifts from foot to foot standing at the bus stop. All the time wishing that no one from the house walks by and asks her where she is heading, worse if they want to join her for a trip up to Ripon. In reality the delay was only ten minutes but it felt much longer.

She knew where the bookshop was, having been there several times. She made her way there from the bus stop, standing across the road, trying to see if she could spot him, and giving herself some time to gather her thoughts.

_All that time spent thinking about this meeting, I never thought of what to say_, she thought in a panic. _Just go in Anna, stop behaving like a teenage farm girl in love_, she takes a deep breath and crosses the street.

There were several people in the shop, but Anna could not see Mr Bates. She browsed the book shelves and picked a few books distractingly, then she hears his voice, talking to a man at back of the shop. His voice takes her back to nights at the servants' hall when he would read to her as she sewed. She listened in on the conversation as he described a specific book and author the man had asked him; moving to a woman who wanted a recommendation for a book to encourage her young son to read, she could hear Mr Bates talking to the young boy about his interests before showing mother and son the suggested books. Slowly both the customers made their purchases and left.

Anna realised she was the only customer remaining, she turned around and met his shocked looked.

"Anna...", he whispered softly, not quite believing she is there in front of him.

"Hello Mr Bates," she smiles, "surprise to see me?" she asks nervously.

It took him a moment to compose himself, "It is a lovely surprise to see you Anna. Please, call me John, we're not at Downton," he smiles. "Are you looking for a book?" he added feebly, noticing the couple of books she was holding, not knowing what else to say.

"I usually come into this shop to look at new books whenever I'm in Ripon, but this time...the real reason... is to collect my appreciation for your dinner tray," she teased him.

He laughed at her cheekiness and she followed easily; it broke the nervousness they both felt.

"I'll finished up in half an hour's time, could I meet you to thank you properly?"

"I do have some errands to run, so I'll meet you here in half an hour's time Mr Ba... John."

They sat in the tea shop for nearly an hour. John told Anna briefly what happened the day he left Downton; he had seen a job advertisement in Ripon pinned on the notice board at the Downton train station when he and the Duke were dropped off and decided to take a chance. That was how he stayed on in Ripon when he was offered the job and sorted his lodgings which meant he could stay in the county instead of returning to London. Anna filled John in on Downton news, both upstairs and downstairs, and her recent trip to London with Lady Mary.

Conversation flowed easily, they both fell into the comfortable and familiar dance as though they have known each other for a long time. John wanted to listen to Anna all day, but he knew she needed to catch the bus back soon before it gets dark. Reluctantly he checked his pocket watch; they have another fifteen minutes to get to the bus stop for the last bus. He paid for tea, walked her to the bus stop and waited with her. Anna made him promise to give her his address and write to her about his new job at the inn - he could not say no to her.

* * *

_Dear son,_

_I am glad to receive your news. The chill always makes your leg much worse, so I hope you are keeping warm and taking care of yourself._

_My dear John, you do not disappoint me. Do not forget that I have seen the two of you from the very beginning. I do not say I know all that went on between husband and wife, but I have seen the difference in you when she was and wasn't in your life. Seeing how you have turned your life around lately, a mother could not be prouder to call you her son._

_I never hid from you what I thought of her, I shall be glad of the day when I do not have to acknowledge her as my daughter-in-law. While the church and society will not agree with your divorce, I certainly will._

_I suspect my neighbour, Mrs Carter has been providing Vera with information. Mrs Carter was always supporting her and saying how she was 'hard done by' when you were in prison, unjustly mind you. I shall be more careful when talking about you from now on, and let me see if I can turn the tables and obtain information about Vera's activities from Mrs Carter instead. My son, we will see this through together._

_Your loving Mam_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few months, numerous letters were exchanged. There was an understanding that their correspondence be kept discreet and private. Whenever Anna is not visiting her family on her afternoons off, she goes to Ripon. They managed to meet almost every month, taking time to get to know each other, friendship gradually developing into a courtship but neither voiced the unspoken feelings they held for each other. Their hands would brush against each other as they walked in the park or along the canal; he longed to hold her hand or have her hand tucked under his arm, but he knows it is inappropriate and does not act upon it.

Each time Anna is in Ripon, John struggled to tell her about his past including his intention to divorce. In his stubbornness he wants to resolve it without her needing to know, although he realises that she is just as strong-willed as he is and that she will most likely be upset should she finds out unexpectedly rather than hear it from him. And his past is not just a failed marriage, he can't bear to think of the consequences of her turning her back on him when she finds out his other flaws.

* * *

Christmas is a week away. Anna will be spending her time at Downton as all the servants are, she had hoped she might have some time off to slip away to meet John to give him his present, but they are going be as busy as usual and time off is not going to be a possibility. She will have to post it and was a little upset at not being able to give John his gift personally, as she had wanted to see his expression when he opened it. _Oh you are being quite silly, Anna_._ You'll see him soon enough._ She had received a letter and package from him, she had read the letter that told her he would be in London and kept away the package in her room until Christmas, hopefully out of prying eyes.

John managed to arrange half a day off on Christmas Eve to make a visit to London to be with his mother on Christmas. He often felt guilty for not spending more time with her, considering her advanced age and being her only child. After years of giving her grief, he vowed to make the effort to spend Christmas with her this year and every year after.

Mrs Bates could not help but notice the change in her son - he has always been a worrier, brooder and a man of few words - he still is, to an extent, brooding, but there is a little spark of life in him from the last time she saw him, as he headed towards Downton to be Lord Grantham's valet. Someone or something has changed him, she is curious, she wondered if the thought of divorcing Vera was giving him renewed hope but she knows that is too simple an explanation. They had discussed the divorce and the required proof, she had reassured him that she supports his decision and in fact, she is making all the necessary inquiries on his behalf. Slowly, he opened up to her, when he let his guard dropped, her mother's instinct was proven when she hears the name 'Anna' spoken with such reverence and his eyes shone. As she listened to him, she learnt that this Anna is very much the opposite of her daughter-in-law, like chalk and cheese.

* * *

Things were beginning to look up for Bates, at least on the work-front; the initial one night a week at the inn has turned into six nights which resulted in him giving up the job at the public house, of which he was glad to, but he kept the job at Ink-blot during the days both for enjoyment and sentimental reasons. The owner of the inn was even considering to offer Bates the manager's position as the current manager wanted to move to Birmingham to be with his family - Bates was hopeful this will lead to better prospects. It will mean that he could move into the manager's residence, and perhaps...perhaps with the divorce... He was actually daring to hope - hope for a better life, a different life - he knows it is largely due to Anna who is the hope and light in his life.

The one dark shadow is the secret he is keeping from her. His mother's words last Christmas kept ringing in his ears, _"Tell her John, it's no use keeping secrets."_ He knows what he must do, he knows, logically, one can't build a strong relationship by keeping secrets. But he does not seem to be in possession of any logic when it comes to his feelings for Anna. Despite his experiences and being aged-weary he has not known love like he loves Anna, being so vulnerable is a completely new experience for him, and he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Towards the end of Spring, they saw the notice for a church fair in Downton and decided to meet there one evening. That is where John found himself this evening, standing in the fair-ground watching the fire-eater, looking lost, wondering if Anna was not able to come out or worse, if she changed her mind. John still found it very difficult to understand why Anna would even care for him the way she does, and at times like these his insecurities overtakes him.

He looked around at the crowd, trying to find a familiar face - he suddenly saw four, walking towards him. William, Gwen, Daisy hanging onto Thomas' arm. _What is going on...?!_ he thought. Gwen saw him, waved and called out to him, "Mr Bates..."

"Hello" he replied.

Thomas, who did not want to spend any of his precious time with Mr Bates, nodded and steered Daisy away. William watched helplessly. "She'll come 'round, you'll see," Gwen tried to console him.

"So Mr Carson allowed all of you to come out to the fair?"

"Anna asked Mrs Hughes' permission and she agreed," Gwen explained.

"Is Anna here too?" he asked hopefully

"Oh, no, she's in bed with a cold. Mrs Hughes ordered her to bed and gave her some Beecham powder."

_At least she wasn't avoiding me._ "Well, don't let me keep you from enjoying your time - go on, have fun," he said, "and wish Anna well" he added hastily, in the best casual tone he could muster when he was concerned she was ill.

Anna was nearly asleep when Gwen returned from the fair. She brought up a dinner tray for Anna, she knew no one else would've thought of it. Anna did not realised how hungry she was and ate up her dinner as Gwen told her about the fair, gossiped about how hurt William was, and wondered why Daisy can't see how Thomas is using her to upset William. She also told Anna they saw Mrs Hughes with a man, whom Thomas claims is her 'fancy-man'. They giggled at that, especially when Mrs Hughes is so strict with all the housemaids about meeting up with boys.

Gwen cleared up the dinner tray, brought it down to the kitchen, made sure Anna was comfortably tucked in before she blew out the candles. She didn't mind looking after Anna, god knows Anna has always looked after her, watched out for her and even supported her ambition to be a secretary when she faced an angry Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. She was just about to fall asleep herself when she suddenly remembered, "Anna, we met Mr Bates at the fair. I told him you had a cold and he wished you well. Anna, did you hear me? Anna, are you asleep?", there was no reply.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear John,_

_It is good to receive your letter always, you don't write often enough._

_I have news. Being such a dreadful gossip, Mrs Carter is proving to be quite useful in our endeavours to find out what Vera is up to. Mrs Browne, the greengrocer's wife, believes that Vera is having dalliances with her husband and obviously wants to find out the truth and catch them red-handed. I think if we join forces with Mrs Browne we may have the outcome we all want. Don't worry, I'll be careful - I want to be rid of Vera as much as you do, my son._

_How is dear Anna? Have you taken my advice and told her yet? Please stop being such a stubborn man and listen to your mother. Tell her before you lose the one you love. It's no use denying - I know you, John, you are in love with Anna and I'm happy for you but you need to be honest with her __now__._

_Your loving Mam_

John smiles as he reads his mother's missive - he feels like a little boy being scolded by his mother through a letter. He is hopeful of the prospects of getting the divorce and yet apprehensive at the thought of telling Anna.

* * *

With a picnic basket in one hand, John met Anna at the bus stop, and led her to a nearby park. He headed to a place he had scouted earlier, wanting to make sure that the place would provide the privacy for the conversation he plans to have. It was the top end of the park and there were several large trees that provided a shade on this rare sunny day, it was just warm enough to have a picnic. There were others with similar idea, families and lovers dotted the park - no one would take a second look at them.

Anna was surprised to see John at the bus stop with a picnic basket and was delighted that he took so much effort to make use of a nice day to sit outside. She failed to notice his nervousness as they walked to the park, she had tentatively put her hand on his arm.

"This is a wonderful spot, John, the weather makes it a great day for a picnic."

John smiles nervously, as he pulls out the picnic rug and spreads it on the ground. Anna unpacks the basket, relishing in the food he had packed, including her favourite apple pie from the tea shop where they had their first meeting. They ate while Anna chatted, she told him the antics Thomas and O'Brien had got up to - they managed to get the new valet sacked by planting one of Lord Grantham's snuff boxes in his room, something he was sure would have happened to him had he stayed on; speculation of Lady Mary's love interest; the new chauffer, a fellow Irishman; Gwen's dreams of being a secretary. All John did was nod, he only heard half of what she said as he was preparing to say what he needs to say.

"...and a green giraffe was on top of the house."

"A green gira...what?"

"Mr Bates, you were miles away," Anna chided "am I boring you with Downton tales?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Silly beggar," Anna laughed, but starts to worry as she sees a pained expression appearing on his face, "what is it? Are you unwell?"

"Anna, there is something I need to tell you - something you need to know...about me, about my past. A past that I have hidden from you all this while because I was afraid...afraid that if you knew, I would lose your friendship, lose your trust, lose you. But, not telling you the truth or worse, if you heard it from someone else, will result in the same," he paused.

"I'm listening" she encourage him, intrigued.

"Anna...I...I...am a convicted thief and a married man seeking a divorce," he finally blurted it all out, like ripping a bandage from a wound quickly to spare the prolonged pain - he's not sure if that actually works. Afraid of what he will see, he slowly raised his eyes and looked at Anna, expecting the worst but all he saw was her sweet face looking back at him, a little shocked but not the anger or disappointment he was expecting.

Anna was taken aback by the confession, it made sense now, why he had been reserve and vague about his past, she had noticed whenever conversations headed towards this topic, he was quick to change it. Although his evasiveness of his past confused her, there was nothing she could do to stop how she felt about him. This was her chance to find out what he has been hiding from her, she quickly composed herself, placed her hand lightly on his arm, "Let's start with the 'married man getting a divorce' story first," she suggested gently.

John felt a wave of relief washed over him when Anna did not jump up and run away, instead he looked down at her dainty hand on his arm which calmed his nerves somewhat. _Mam was right, she always is_, he thought ruefully. He took a deep breath and started his 'story', as she called it. He told her everything; how they met, how volatile the relationship was, how the war changed him both physically and mentally, her taunts about his injury, his drinking problem, his own guilt for not being able to provide for her after the war, the prison term, how she came up to Ripon expecting money and finally the plan to divorce. It felt cathartic at the end of it, everything was now out in the open, she knows, he is not hiding in the shadows anymore, and she is still surprisingly by his side.

"Why are you sure she will give you a divorce now, when she had refused for so long?"

"Once there is proof of her unfaithfulness she will have no choice."

"Were you...were you violent?" she asked hesitantly

"No, no.. I wasn't violent but I wasn't exactly a charmer either when drunk. We'd have the most terrible arguments, she would throw plates at me, cups, vases, anything she could get hold of. This scar," he pointed to his left jaw, "was the result of a flying saucer" he said wryly.

"Did you...do you love her? Is that why you went to prison for her?"

"I went to prison for me. At that very low point in my life, it was the only way out I could see - get away from her, go to prison, sober up and make a new start when I got out. I did sober up, and... trying to make a new start now. Anna...I understand if you don't ever want to see me..."

"John," she stops him, "I'm glad you told me, I wouldn't want to hear this from someone else... And you know something, this doesn't change how I feel about you...I love you."

John was momentarily lost for words, "But I'm not a free man, at least not yet, and I don't know how long it will take. You deserve much more than that. You deserve..."

"Let me be the judge of what I deserve," she stops him again, "and I will wait Mr Bates, I will wait no matter how long it takes," she looks at him intently - almost defying him to argue with her, her eyes bored into his heart and soul; she raised her hand towards his face and her fingers gently traced the scar on his jaw. He shuddered at her touch; he closed his hand over hers and pulled her palm to his lips.

Before he knew it, he held her face with his hand, leaned forward and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers. He pulled back slightly when he realised he might have gone too far, he saw her eyes fluttered open, he was about to say something gallant, she silenced him with her fingers over his lips, "Shh...don't..." she whispered as she rested her forehead against his, catching her breath. He is amazed by this determined, incredibly strong woman who will stand by him despite all he told her; he closed his eyes and savoured the moment, breathing in her scent, slowly he moved to place soft kisses on her forehead, "I love you too" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By mid Autumn, he received a letter from his mother - she had found indisputable evidence of Vera's unfaithfulness - almost a year since he decided to pursue this course of action; he contacted his lawyers immediately who confirm that the evidence his mother found will be sufficient to grant him the divorce and they will proceed with submitting the necessary documents to court. The weight on John's shoulders lightened considerably at this news - it's time.

* * *

Vera stared at the papers her lawyers put in front of her, "The bastard! He can't do this to me. Do something, I didn't pay you to let him get away with this and leave me with nothing. He will pay. He must pay!"

"You can try to deny you were unfaithful," lawyer begins, "but unfortunately the proof his lawyers submitted will hold in court. Is there anything you know that might make him pay you a sum of money?" he prompted.

"Blackmail?"

"Well, I won't call it blackmail - that is illegal," he said slyly, "let's call it a settlement. If you can find a way to persuade him to give you a sum of money for your living expenses until you get yourself sorted, it's worth a try."

It didn't take Vera long to think of something, "I'm sure his employer won't be too pleased with things I could tell them..." she laughed with such hate. _You're not getting away from this easily Batesy! Revenge is sweet._

* * *

Anna received a rather mysterious letter from John, asking her to meet him just outside the grounds of Downton Abbey next Friday afternoon for a few minutes, in between the girls' changes. She knew John did not want to be seen near Downton as he felt uncomfortable should Lord Grantham see him, so it surprised her that he would suggest a meeting here. The letter gave no indication what it is about - was it good news or bad news? He can't be called up for the war front, with his injury, she reasoned, also considering Lord Grantham was not serving, Bates won't be. Sometimes he can be so exasperating with his cryptic messages, she has a good mind to tell him off on Friday.

The bus trip to Downton was uneventful but he was a bundle of nerves, he kept a strong grip on his cane with one hand, the other kept fiddling with an item in his waistcoat pocket. He is completely certain with what he is about to do, he has a good stable job and a cottage, he's able to provide for her, and he knows she loves him, but it is still nerve-wrecking, _she loves me_, he thinks back to the time she told him to give him the courage he needs. He surveys the walking track, and remembers the Sundays when they had walked to church a couple of years ago, when she always fell by his side keeping him company, mirroring his pace.

"Anna..."

"Mr Bates, what's this all about? You had me worried these few days..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you worry. I had to see you, I wanted to..." he took a deep breath, "tell you the good news - the divorce will be resolved soon. Mother's found proof and my lawyers have confirmed that the court will issue a decree nisi in the next two weeks and in three months a decree absolute will be issued to finalise the divorce," he finished with the largest grin on his face.

He could see she is working it all out in her mind, she breaks out in the brightest smile as he caught hold of her hand and brought it up to his chest.

"Mr Bates, is this a proposal?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Miss Anna Smith, I love you more than I can ever put in words. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, John, yes..." she said trembling as tears threatened to fall. He brought her close to him as he dropped his head down to kiss her softly, her arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss gradually, mildly; finally being able to express the love and desire they felt for each other. John pulled her in and enclosed her in an embrace, without a care in the world, she rested against his chest, as he kissed her head and buried his face in her hair. Slowly they reluctantly pulled away smiling, gazing into each other's eyes; he moved back a little, tipped her face towards him to plant another light kiss on her lips as he brought out the ring from his waistcoat pocket and presented it to her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as he slipped it on her finger while he explained that the ring belonged to his maternal grandmother, his mother had given it to him when he told her of his intentions. Through her teary eyes, she saw a silver ring with the most intricate design with a single emerald stone, it was the most beautiful ring she had seen and it is on her finger, placed there by the love of her life. Anna can't remember being more happy in her life than this moment, standing there fingering the ring and looking up at his smiling face, she could see tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My, my, aren't they paying you enough as a manager at the inn that you have to be a bookshop keeper too?"

"Divorce is costly," he snapped back

"It doesn't have to be this way John, we could stay married, come back with me to London," she puts on the charm she knew used to work on him, "I want my husband back by my side. Please Batesy, remember the good times? We were so good together," she purred as she moves close and reaches out to touch him.

John shakes his head and moves backwards, _she is unbelievable_, it scares him to see her like this - one minute she's fiery and sarcastic, next minute she's all sweet and seductive. "Why do you want me back? So I could be humiliated as the cuckold husband?" he replied angrily, "Forget it!"

"Well, if you won't be persuaded, you know I can destroy you as you have destroyed me," she changed her demeanour immediately. "What would your employers think of a thief in their midst? You won't find another job without a reference - think about that. I can make your life hell and don't think I won't." She took a short breath before continuing, "Tell you what, I have an idea - you can have your divorce if pay me a year's allowance and I'll keep silent about your past. What do you think?"

"Blackmail? Didn't think you'd sink that low! Where do you think I'm going to find that sort of money - as you've pointed out I'm working in two jobs now. Besides, the decree nisi is issued, I'm getting a divorce whether you like it or not. And you realise that without a job I won't be able to pay you anything anyway. You have as much to lose if you want to play this game" he shot back.

"Hah, you forget I have a job - yes it may not be much, but I can earn a living. Whereas I can and will make sure you'll never find another job. Your choice - pay me an allowance or lose your job. Or better yet, retract the divorce and come back to me."

* * *

John sat in his cottage that night staring into the fireplace, unable to have any coherent thought, all attempts at reading the book on his lap were given up. He had moved into the cottage when he was made the manager, it was a large cottage for a single person and was furnished with the basic furniture, the walls were bare with no personal effects to speak of other than his collection of books; it is not what one would call a home - he was sure that it will become a home when Anna is his wife. But now, with what Vera is threatening to do, he's not so sure any of his grand plans will come to fruition, let alone keeping his job - any job, if she goes ahead with her threat. _There is no chance in hell I'll retract the divorce and I can't afford an allowance_, he thought bitterly, _and even if I did, what will stop her from demanding more and more?_ Why did he ever think it was a good idea to go to gaol instead of her and to have her use it against him now, he was angry at himself more than anything - he clenched his hand into a fist and hit the wooden side table next to his armchair repeatedly until it hurt but he didn't stop, he kept punching until his knuckles were red and raw; when he finally stopped he sank back into the chair and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Initially, Mr Lancashire wasn't sure if Bates was up to the job, but he always believed in giving people a chance and he had not been disappointed; far from it, he had been most impressed by his work ethics and integrity. He pride himself as being a good judge of character, and he has been right so far in all the staff he had hired over the years - well, except for that one girl (he does not want to dwell on that), but one in fifty years is a pretty good record. In the 50-odd years he ran the inn, since taking over from his father, he had come across the hard-luck stories, the good-for-nothing-charmers, and he can usually pick the deceitful ones a mile away. It was harder with Bates, there was something about him that was not so easy to read, he is aloof - some might say arrogant, he is impassive and reserved - then again, most men were brought up to be stoic. Bates had a good reference from Lord Grantham's butler, but he knows a good reference was not the only thing that made him employ him - there was something about him he can't quite place, he just knew he should trust his instincts.

He still lived in the cottage next to the inn, as he had all his life; since his wife passed away he goes to the inn a few times a week, ostensibly to check that it is running smoothly, but it is more out of a habit than a necessity. After all, Bates has everything under control, the staff are working well and the business is thriving. _Bates has certainly been a good manager_, he reflects. His 79th birthday is fast approaching and he feels he should plan for the inn's future. He wished that one of his three sons had shown an interest in taking over the business, as it is, all of them have moved away from Yorkshire, preferring life in the city.

This morning, he awoke to find it a lovely sunny day, he reminds himself that he is retired and really should be enjoying a well deserved rest, he decides to take a long walk along the canal. There were children feeding the ducks - they remind him of grandchildren in London he rarely sees; young lovers walking hand-in-hand reminds him of his dearly beloved wife, how he misses her. He was lost in his thoughts when a striking, tall, dark haired woman shook him out of his reverie; "Mr Lancashire?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Theft? Prison? Mrs Bates? Bates is certainly a dark horse_, Lancashire thought.

Not a man to act in haste, the walk back to his cottage gave him time to think of what he's been told and what, if any, is the impact of Bates being employed at the inn. Bates is in charge of the money - taking in payments and placing orders - he has personally checked the books all these while and found no discrepancies, but is Bates as cunning as his wife says? He does not believe that he could have been so spectacularly fooled by Bates, unless he is losing his touch in his old age.

On the other hand, Mrs Bates did not give him a good impression. He cannot comprehend why she would want to destroy his livelihood _"...for your sake Mr Lancashire, I do not want you to suffer the consequences_," she had replied ever so sweetly, yet it did not make any sense. She has clearly planned her words carefully and gave nothing away, but he did see a glint of rage in her eyes and the way she held herself suggests that she has a more sinister motive towards Bates than his welfare. _Am I being fanciful because I don't want to be wrong about Bates?_

He went into the inn and spent the rest of the day there and the next week; closely watching Bates' every move, trying to find fault or cause for concern - frustratingly (or relief) he found none. He became more confused as the days progressed when he tried to reconcile the Bates working in front of him to the Bates his wife painted that morning. A week later he decided the best approach is to confront Bates with it, so he suggested a meeting in the manager's room one evening.

Bates respects Lancashire greatly and actually enjoys the evening meetings with him to discuss various aspects of running the inn. The meetings were more like a friendly chat and exchange of ideas than a formal employer-employee meeting. He thought nothing of it, as he offered the elderly gentleman his manager's seat behind the desk, while he took the less comfortable stiff back chair and poured out two cups of tea.

"Bates, I'll just come out with it - I had a most unusual meeting, while walking along the canal one morning last week, with a Mrs Bates. She told me a few surprising things and I'd like to hear your side of this tale she'd spun."

There it is again, everyone think it's a 'story' or a 'tale', _well I suppose it is - the fairytale of John Bates' life - who would believe, who could believe such a tale,_ he thought bitterly. Somehow it didn't surprise him Vera would do this, why he thought her infidelity and a divorce would be the end of it just shows how naive he is when it comes to her. John puts down his cup of tea, "The soon to be former Mrs Bates?" he muttered, while he gathered his thoughts on how much he would need to say.

_Divorce? Now, that makes more sense_, Lancashire thought.

"I'm not sure what she has told you but I suspect it will cover aspects of me being a drunkard, my prison term for theft and the divorce," he sighs. Bates told him the facts of his imprisonment, without going into all the sordid details of their marriage and he alluded to the threat she made of exposing his past - which she has now carried out. At the end of it, he tries to assure Lancashire, "I can assure you I have not stolen anything from the inn, you have full access to the books as always and..."

Lancashire holds up his hand, "I know you haven't stolen anything - in fact my accountant tells me we're in a better position since you've taken over than we've ever been. So I am very happy with your work, very happy, Bates. I'm only sorry you did not feel you were able to tell me about this but I understand why - a prison term for theft is not something to shout on roof tops if you want to keep a job, especially when it involves handling money. And a divorce, well..."

He is glad, relief, that his instincts about Bates were correct, he found it easier to believe him than Mrs Bates' account - as far as the theft goes, he had served his term; the divorce is a personal issue which has no bearing on his work; and he had not seen him drink a drop of alcohol nor smelt it in his breath. No, Mrs Bates' manner that morning reminded him of a phrase from Congreve's The Mourning Bride, _'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned'_. Lancashire wondered if it was love turned to hatred or was she scorned, or maybe both, which made her doubly vengeful.

"Bates, there is something else I want to discuss - that is, the future of the inn. You are aware that none of my sons have shown an interest in taking over the business and I am getting on, and really should be planning a proper retirement," he paused for a little while, before continuing, "Seeing you've settled in so well here, I was wondering if you might be interested in buying it?" Lancashire proposed the decision he had arrived at last week during his walk. "And now, knowing a bit of your situation - if you were the proprietor, you won't be at the mercy of any future employer who might not approve of your circumstances. It seems to me that this woman will not stop until you are destroyed." he added astutely.

Whatever Bates thought this evening's meeting was going to be, it certainly was not this. He struggled to think fast enough for a response, finally saying "Mr Lancashire, I truly do not know what to say."

"Say you'll think about it."

"Yes, yes, I'll definitely think about it. Thank you Mr Lancashire."

* * *

Bates wrote to Anna explaining that Vera had carried out her threat and, as much as it pained him, suggested that they should perhaps not meet just in case Vera could do more damage or worse if she decides to drag Anna into her revengeful plans - not that he could think of anything Anna could possibly have done for Vera to use against her. But the latest episode of Vera seeking out Mr Lancashire had taught Bates that she is irrational and can't be trusted, and it is best to not jeopardise the divorce proceedings. Bates also imparted the unexpected good news of the possibility of purchasing the inn and sought her opinion on it.

While Anna understood the reasons behind this self-imposed distance, just the thought of not seeing John was very difficult to bear. However, if it means they have to wait a few more months to be together forever, she will be patient. All they had were their constant letters to sustain them throughout this time; letters transmitting their love and commitment to each other and future plans of working together at their own inn.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Mr Lancashire is a tribute to a gentleman who gave an opportunity to someone, like Bates, who needed a hand up, without being judgemental and he was a man ahead of his times. Miss you RG.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks before Christmas, the long-awaited decree absolute was granted, it was the best possible Christmas present. Bates almost wanted to run to Downton, but realised he was not the impulsive sort nor would his leg allow such fanciful actions, choosing instead to be sensible he sent a letter, suggesting they spend Christmas together if it can be arranged with Mrs Hughes. He sent a second letter to his mother inviting her to Ripon for Christmas - the two important women in his life should meet on this joyous occasion.

Anna was glad she read Bates' letter in the privacy of her room that night, she could not contain the happy tears that flowed as she thought of the plans they had talked about are finally coming true; being able to marry and freely love each other, buying and running the hotel together, and starting a family. She wondered how she was going to broach the subject with Mrs Hughes of taking a day off on Christmas - hardly anyone is allowed to take Christmas off, at least not since Anna worked there, there is still plenty of work to be done and there's also the servants' ball to prepare for. After much discussions with Mrs Hughes, Anna managed to get the day off on Christmas Eve, which was better than she had hoped for. Although she would liked to have informed Mrs Hughes the real reason for the day off she decided to keep the secret a little longer, at least until she heard it from Mr Bates and that it is not all a dream. Mr Carson was rather upset with the arrangement but she overheard Mrs Hughes assuring him that the household will continue to run as efficiently on Christmas Eve as any other day. She must remember to let Mrs Hughes how much she appreciated her support for this day when the time comes.

Mrs Bates made the trip to Ripon a few days before Christmas, intending to spend some time with John and of course, she could not wait to meet Anna. She sets about making John's cottage feel instantly like home, with her delicious cooking smells drifting out of the kitchen, including John's favourite - Christmas pudding using her family's secret recipe. She was preparing a feast - a feast to celebrate and to give thanks for a new beginning.

Anna stood outside the cottage, she could hear voices talking inside, she knocked on the door and waited nervously. John got up to open the door, Mrs Bates quietly moved into the kitchen away from the door. "Come in from the cold.." he quickly ushered her in, she walked right into his arms. She felt so good to be enveloped by his arms and warmth after all these months. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I missed you" as he nuzzled against her hair, she looked up at him and smiled the brightest smiles he has ever seen and repeated his words to him. He caressed her cheek lovingly and gave her a soft kiss before guiding her in to introduce his lover to his mother.

Any nervousness John felt quickly disappeared as he listened and watched both of them chatting so easily, as though they have known each other for a long while. It did not take long before he was their subject of conversation, or rather, he was being teased for being unsociable, bookish and a brooder - he feint a hurtful look but he could not maintain it when Anna looked him with an arched brow and a playful smile on her lips.

* * *

Mrs Bates stayed on in Ripon the following few weeks after Christmas, she told John she was taking a small break from the city smog, but in actual fact, she wanted to spend more time with John as he seldom has the time to travel to London to be with her and she did not need to be in London during the holiday season. Her work as a seamstress was busiest in the period leading up to Christmas when ladies wanted nice new clothes, so she more than deserve a well earned rest now.

One day, while having an afternoon walk with Mr Lancashire, he told her he had offered to sell the inn to John. She is well aware that John's pride would not allow him to ask her for help, and she is equally aware that John is in no financial position to purchase the inn without any assistance or a bank loan - and which bank would provide a loan to someone with nothing to his name except a prison record. Mrs Bates is a prudent woman, she is also a very good seamstress with a good reputation, as a result she has a substantial savings and owns a home in London. John knows none of these; she could offer to assist him, except she knows he won't accept it. She would have to find a way to broach the subject carefully with him. She considered enlisting Anna in the plan, she was sure that Anna is one person who could talk some sense into him.

"No, I can't ask you to do that!"

Of course she's not surprised at his reaction, no matter how she approach it, he was always going to decline the offer.

"You didn't ask, John, I'm offering it to you - to you and Anna. Mr Lancashire is right you know, you won't be at the mercy of another employer, and you and I know that you've not heard the last from Vera."

"But it's your savings, your house - I can't do it, I just can't, where will you live? What kind of son does that makes me? I don't think Anna would agree either."

" You don't know that Anna won't agree before you even talk to her about it. John, think about it this way, who will get the money and house when I'm gone - you! You're just getting it now instead of waiting for me to pass on. "

"Don't say that," he mumbles, not wanting to hear it.

"Oh come now, it's going to happen, I'm not getting any younger," she said briskly, "I've thought about this for a while now, here's my plan - sell the house in London and purchase a small and cheaper cottage in Ripon, and you have the balance and the savings to purchase the inn. If it makes you feel better, it can be a loan. That way, I will have a small cottage here closer to you and Anna ...and my grandchildren," she added with a smirk.

He cannot argue with his mother, it all makes proper sense, he is not able to find a flaw in her plan - except his pride and ego. But he wants Anna to be part of this decision, "Let me speak with Anna first," he finally concedes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They decided on a small wedding, a simple celebration with their family, after all, most of their savings have gone towards purchasing the inn. Bates wished he could have provided a lavish wedding for Anna, but being ever the practical one, she had refused, saying marrying him was all she wanted and she was more than happy with a simple and intimate wedding.

Anna handed in her notice at the start of the year, giving Lady Mary time to find another lady's maid and for Anna to train her. Mrs Hughes was happy for her yet slightly amused that it escaped her notice that Anna was courting, she wonders if she has not been as strict with the girls as she thought she had been. But she's always had a soft spot for Anna, as she has always been a good girl from the day she started and she trusted her implicitly, so she probably failed to notice any signs.

Lady Mary was simply shocked that Anna is going to marry her Papa's lame valet - a man she thought was not able to do his job and far too old for her - and she made a rather rude and cutting remark to Anna. However, with each conversation, she realises how much Anna loves Bates and she wonders at her own predicament - why can't she come to terms with how she really feels for Matthew, what is stopping her from loving him - was it pure stubbornness and determination not to fall in love with a working class solicitor? How different is that to Anna falling in love with an injured soldier - a soldier who saved her father's life, as she had since found out. Is life simpler for her lady's maid without the trappings of class and society's expectations she has to content with? From a purely selfish point of view, she does not like losing her as her lady's maid for she has grown fond of her and relies on her. In the years Anna has attended to her, Lady Mary has grown to understand her a little (as much as a Lady is able to understand a housemaid), and she knows Anna is not like one of those silly young housemaids who gets in trouble with the first young man who shows an interest, which occurs even under Mrs Hughes' watchful eyes, so she realises this isn't a spur of the moment decision.

Lord Grantham was possibly the one who is most taken aback by the wedding announcement. He found Bates to be a quiet unassuming man, not unattractive (he remembered Bates was a flirt in his younger days but he never took advantage of women unlike some of the other men in the regiment) but he just couldn't fathom how Anna and Bates were to be married in a few months' time, Bates was only there for a few months - nearly two years ago - how did the courtship happen in so short a time? He had felt very guilty for letting him go knowing that it would be difficult for him to find a decent job with an injury and he clearly had no idea what goes on downstairs, and much to his amusement, neither did Mr Carson. He prides himself as a decent employer and wants the best for all his servants. He is pleased that Bates had managed to set himself up at as the owner of an inn in Ripon, and Anna shall be provided for, _I should pay him a visit him to chat about old times_.

Most of the downstairs servants were pleased for Anna, and those who knew Mr Bates; some were not altogether surprise, especially Mrs Patmore who remembered Anna preparing a dinner tray for him on his last night there. Needless to say O'Brien and Thomas did not have anything nice to say; Anna overheard Thomas saying to O'Brien that Bates was a dirty old man for going after Anna but she was too happy to care about them. The younger members, Daisy, Gwen and some of the kitchen maids were more enchanted with the romantic notion of Anna getting married, any spare moments were taken up with excited talk of wedding preparations, which made Anna quite dizzy from all their questions and Mr Carson quite cross whenever he chanced upon the young girls giggling or squealing in a corner instead of working.

Mr Carson is not a romantic man by any stretch of imagination; like Mrs Hughes he was happy for Anna, and anyone who is devoted to Lady Mary earns his trust and respect anyway. He is aware how Anna can be fiercely protective of those she cares, like she was with Gwen. The previous manager at the inn, Carson's friend, who hired Bates based on Carson's reference had reported back to Carson how pleased he was with him within three weeks of Bates starting work there and they were offering him more shifts. When he received that letter, he was glad to know that Bates had found stable employment but guilty that he allowed himself to be manipulated by Thomas into thinking that Bates might not be up to the job in Downton. Lord Grantham is on his forth valet since Bates left, none of them have lasted longer than six months for either Lord Grantham found them unsatisfactory or Thomas was up to his old tricks. He sighs as he thinks that perhaps he should not have insisted Lord Grantham dismissed Bates but what's done is done, at least it had worked out for Bates. _I must speak to Mrs Hughes about those girls giggling over a wedding, really!_

* * *

28 July 1914: The announcement is on every newspaper, conversations at every public house - England is at war with Germany. Bates isn't quite sure what it meant to be in a country at war - he does not know what it will be like as a civilian in his own country, he was a soldier fighting in the Boer War - one thing is for sure, it will bring change. He can't bear to think about the young men and boys being called to serve the country - his own experiences and nightmares come flooding back to him.

Once most of the men were recruited for the war, the inn is short staffed which meant Bates and Anna are doing the work of several. Bates is grateful work keeps him busy and he is exhausted at the end of the day, for sleep comes faster and nightmares of the war were less frequent. Mrs Hughes had written to Anna, Downton is in a similar situation and Mr Carson is experiencing the same difficulties of keeping footmen employed and reluctantly have had to ask maids to serve dinner, which is distressing him. Bates was lucky he is not imposing Mr Carson's standards, at least he could hire women to work at the inn, he chuckled at the thought. He is also extremely lucky that Anna is working alongside and between the both of them, the inn is running smoothly even though they were short staffed.

* * *

In the evenings, after dinner and when dishes were done, John would head back to the inn for a couple of hours for final preparation for the night clerk and Anna would settled on the arm chair with her needlework while waiting for John to return. It was their little routine in the evening when he comes home, they would share a pot of tea and talk - a routine that was borne out of their time at Downton. They were guarded in their conversation there but here in their own home, they discussed everything and anything their heart desired. Lately however, Anna noticed that she gets exhausted easily and ends up falling asleep with her mending on the lap when John returns. When John returns and sees her asleep on the couch, he would make tea and bring it out before waking her up for their time together - she felt guilty for not being a proper wife, not looking after John the way she wanted to.

A week later, Anna mentioned to Mrs Bates during an afternoon tea how she's always tired, even though she has not been all that busy at the inn, now that they have managed to hire a few more housemaids and cleaners. In Mrs Bates' experience eye, she knew why, but decided to be sure instead on relying on old wives tales and suggested Anna pays a visit to the doctor.

"You don't think there's anything serious, do you?" Anna was alarmed.

"No, I don't think it's serious," Mrs Bates smiles, "but you should go all the same. Let's take a walk now and see if he's available."

That evening, Anna was too excited to fall asleep in an arm chair and was definitely wide awake when John returned; she made sure the fire was stoked and tea was ready. Once they were settled on the couch, Anna snuggled up to John, pulling a blanket to cover the both of them.

He pressed a kiss on her temple, "Hmm...I love coming home to my beautiful wife." he said softly.

"Hmm...I've often dreamt of being held by a strong, handsome husband" she said stroking his arm.

"Have you now? And did your dream come true Mrs Bates?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said teasingly, she sits up and so she is looking at him. "John, I went to see Dr Blake this afternoon..."

"Are you alright?" he asks urgently

"Yes, I'm alright, we're alright...John, you're going to be a father."

"I...you...oh...oh my love, you're...?" he stammers

"Yes," she can't stop smiling at his shocked face, "yes, I'm pregnant, that's why I've been so tired lately. Doctor says I'm three months along, we'll meet baby in April."

John was not prepared for his emotions to take over when he heard the news, he choked back the tears as he pulled Anna into his arms once more, "I love you, thank you my love," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

April 1915

John is wearing the carpet down with his pacing. Mr Lancashire sat with him, trying to be a calming influence but he was just as anxious for Anna, whom he has come to regard as a daughter he never had. Mrs Bates is in the room with Anna, and the midwife is, by all accounts, competent; she has been around several times in the last few months to check on Anna and the baby to make sure everything is as it should be. The facts do not really help John now, each time he hears Anna cries out, his heart constricts and he longs to be by her side; instead he is either pacing in the living room or smoking outside more than he should. After two long hours, he hears a different, smaller but unmistakably a baby's cry - he was so overjoyed he rushed to the room, only to be stopped by Mr Lancashire who steered him away, making him wait until the midwife came out beaming at him and ushered him into the room.

Anna was exhausted after two hours of labour, but all that is forgotten now when she looks at the baby she cradles in her arms. She looks up when John enters the room tentatively, as though he's afraid that any noise he makes might shatter the perfect scene before him; Anna sitting up in bed with _their_ baby in her arms.

Mrs Bates moves away from the bed as she beckons him to come closer. John was beaming, he took two large strides and was immediately by her side; he circled her with one arm and stroked and cradled baby's head with the other. His heart is filled with love as he held on to the two precious people in his life.

"Papa is here," Anna cooed, "meet your son, John."

"My son..." he choked while he strokes his wispy hair. The baby is perfect, not that he is biased; he probably has brown eyes to match his light coloured hair, his eyes are still closed being contented in his mother's arms.

"Have you decided on a name?" Mrs Bates asked.

They had talked about names but had not decided on any particular name. Discussion about names were the main topic of conversation the last few weeks; they had liked different names and changed their minds so often they have lost track. Anna wanted to meet baby first, because she believes that seeing her baby will determine the name most suitable to him or her, so she has a list as long as her arm with names for boys and girls. Now, they looked at each other and then at baby, each thinking of the names they have picked out individually.

"Liam" they said at the same time and laughed out loud, causing Liam Bates to open his brown eyes, looked up at his parents and gurgled an approval.

Liam takes after his father in many ways; his light hair has turned a darker shade of brown and he is tall for his age; he is a serious and quiet boy who would quite happily play with his toys imagining different games by himself. But when he laughs, he takes after Anna's laughter; and John will often tickle him just to hear him laugh.

There was no short supply of people willing to babysit and thoroughly spoil him, for Liam is easy to look after and isn't too fussy. Mrs Bates spent as much time as she could with him as a dotting grandmother would, relishing each time Liam is placed under her care when Anna is required at the inn. Mr Lancashire, as self-appointed grandad, was only too happy to help where he can; he would push Liam in his pram on walks along the canals with such pride that strangers have mistaken Liam to be his grandson, and he does not correct them.

They also received a few visitors from Downton; Anna had written to Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary after Liam was born. Daisy, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore have taken turns to visit the Bateses during their half days off. Gwen who is working in Thirsk, as a secretary, also paid them a visit on her weekend. Lady Mary had given Mrs Hughes a package and letter to be taken to Anna - she gifted Liam with some clothes, a blanket and a little bear.

Anna took to motherhood easily, of course there were times when she was just exhausted running after an active toddler learning to crawl or fretting when Liam was ill but looking at his peaceful face when he is asleep makes it all worthwhile. John, determined to be a good father to Liam, made sure he is always home to look after Liam in the evening when Anna prepares dinner and he has even learnt how to change and bathe Liam to give Anna a chance to rest. The first time he gave Liam a bath, he ended up being soaked with half the bath water, Anna could not stop laughing at the sight of them - Liam splashing at the water, laughing happily without a care in the world and John struggling with a wriggling wet baby.

"Did you enjoy laughing at your poor husband, soaked to his skin, bathing your son?" he said huskily that night.

"He's your son too," she replied quickly, "and yes, it was a funny and lovable sight Mr Bates" she giggled again at the thought of it.

"Let me teach you a lesson...laughing at your husband," John grabbed Anna's waist, brought her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Hmmm... I should be laughing at my husband more often..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liam, who turned two years old last month, loves running around in the vast park gardens or watching the ducks swimming in the pond. Anna and Liam decided to take advantage of a lovely spring day for a stroll in the park and a picnic. John could not join them - the inn was busy, they hired a few extra hands in time for the summer season and he was busy overseeing the new staff and checking on the orders to ensure adequate supplies. Anna packed a light picnic basket, together with Liam, they walked over to Mrs Bates' cottage to invite her to join them. The park is a short walk from her cottage and she often walks there in the evenings. Mrs Bates is getting a little frail but she is still able to walk a short distance and Anna knows she would not want to miss an outing with her grandson. Anna is glad Liam is able to spend as much time as possible with Mrs Bates although she knows he is thoroughly spoilt by grandma, she thought with a smile.

"Gram, Gram," Liam called to his grandma, still not able to say it properly, "duck" pointing to the ducks in the pond, "flower, flower, flower" he pointed to each flower as they walked past the flower beds, "bu'ffly" pointing animatedly to the butterflies around the flowers. He is excited whenever he learns a new word, always eager to show off to grandma, knowing he'll get a kiss and a hug each time for being a such clever little boy.

Anna laid out the picnic rug and unpacked the basket, while Liam dragged grandma all over the gardens pointing out "tree", "leaf" and more "baby duck" and "mama duck"; Anna smiles contently as she watches her son interacting with Mrs Bates. Starting to feel a little tired, especially after being dragged around by a two year old, Mrs Bates guided him back to Anna for a rest. Anna managed to calm him down, gave him a drink and some food before he was off again, to the side of the pond to watch the ducks. "Don't go too near the water, Liam" Anna warned; "Yes Mam" he replies sweetly.

Anna and Mrs Bates chatted and enjoyed the picnic, while keeping an eye on Liam. Mrs Bates marvelled at the similarity with John, she would tell Anna snippets of John's young life through Liam's behaviour or mannerisms; when Liam concentrates he makes a little furrow on his brow and purses his lips which she says is exactly what John used to do at that age or the way he buttons up his jacket from the middle up, even down to the way he walks and swings his hands. Anna stores up these little images of young John whenever she watches Liam.

Suddenly they heard him cry out "MAM, MAM, MAM...", they looked towards the direction of the cries and saw him being carried away by a shabbily-dressed woman. Instinctively Anna sprang up and ran after them, screaming "Help! Come back with my baby, help! Someone stop her! Help! Come back! Help!"

A couple of young men saw the incident and gave chase. The young men caught up to them in no time; one of them managed to hold on to the woman as she struggled to get away while the other removed Liam from her strong hold, just in time for Anna to arrive and reached out for Liam, holding him tightly and crying for sheer relief. The poor boy was so terrified, he sobbed his little lungs out as he clutched his hands tightly around Anna's neck.

Others in the park who witnessed the incident had called the police, the constable came running to the park, to charge the woman and take statements from the two young men. As the constable was interviewing the two young men who came to Anna's assistance, Mrs Bates arrived, short of breath, she stroked Liam's head lying on Anna's shoulders, whispering soothing words of love and comfort to him. The woman who carried off Liam barely registered until she looked up at her after Liam had slowed down his sobbing. Mrs Bates' eyesight was not the best, the woman was gaunt, with dirty clothes and hair, as a vagabond would look like, but despite the outward appearance she recognised her, "No...Vera?" she said disbelievingly.

Anna spun around to look at Mrs Bates in astonishment, and turned around to look at the woman. She too had not bothered to look at her, all she was concern with was soothing Liam in her arms.

"Whore!" Vera spat, "Bitch!", when she saw Anna looking at her. Anna was rendered speechless, she moved further away so as not exposed Liam to her foul language.

"You have no business here, why did you snatch the boy?!" Mrs Bates moved in front of Anna and stood between Anna and Vera.

"Do you know her?" the constable asked.

Meanwhile, word of the attempted kidnapping in the local park was circling around town at a rapid rate; Mrs Blake, the doctor's wife, sent a young boy to run to the inn to inform Bates. Bates dropped everything and hurried to the park as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he reached the edge of the park, he found Anna carrying Liam and Mrs Bates walking out of the park; he rushed up to embrace them, Liam had stopped crying but his face was red and puffy, he took Liam from Anna's arms for a cuddle.

Bates sat outside the police station, with Liam on his lap, while Anna and Mrs Bates were being interviewed by the Inspector. John was trying very hard to control his extreme anger, he did not want to scare Liam anymore than he already was; he planned to come back to the station later, on his own, to confront her. The constable who was first on the scene came out for a smoke and chatted with Bates.

"How 'e holding up?" he nodded towards Liam.

"Seems to have calmed down now," he replied, stroking Liam's back, "Did she say why she did it?"

"Money," he said simply, "and revenge. It always is. She'll be in for a long time."

Bates just nodded, he looked down at Liam sitting quietly lost in his own thoughts, he decided no good will come from confronting her and he should let the law, and hopefully, justice take its course.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Since the unfortunate incident at the park, young Liam became quite clingy and refused to leave Anna's side even if she was going to a different room in the house; he became her shadow. He was also withdrawn, in the first few days after the incident, he would not utter a word the whole day instead would either nod or shake his head when asked a question or point to indicate what he wanted. Anna was rather anxious for Liam and brought him to Dr Blake; the doctor assured Anna it was Liam's way of coping with the trauma, finding ways to make himself feel safe and with time, he would overcome the fear of being away from her side.

On this day, Liam was particularly sullen and uncooperative, he refused to eat his breakfast and lunch, all he had was milk; he clung on to Anna as she tried to cook or do housework and no matter what she tried, he just won't let go of her. In the end, she relented and sat down on the couch with him clutching his bear, curled up against her. It did not get better when John came home, usually Liam will be happy to see his father, today, he simply refused to leave Anna to let John cuddle him. That night after he went to sleep;

"I wish she rots in hell!"

"Anna, don't say that...you don't mean it"

"Don't I? It breaks my heart to see him so withdrawn. He was such a lively boy, reduced to this! He doesn't speak anymore, he..." her eyes glistened and her voice starts to break, "it's all because of her! What else does she want, John? what will it take..." she sobs, not able to continue.

John pulls her into his arms, and let her cry on his chest, "I'm sorry..." he murmured, "I want her to pay for what she did too."

"But will she? So what if she serves a couple of years, she'll be out in no time and who knows what she will come up with next. I don't want to live in fear of her but what can we do? Move? Knowing her, she'll find us and we can't keep running away from her, ugh I hate her!"

"I don't know..." he replied helplessly, John felt utterly useless not being able to protect his family from his vile ex-wife, "we'll think of something when the time comes."

Liam gained his speech back after a few weeks. After a few months, Liam showed improvements; he no longer followed Anna like a shadow, allowing her to move the kitchen while he played in the living room and he asked to be taken to the park where he had refused to go previously. Slowly, he gained his confidence back, and was back to his old self with a little hint of John's brooding nature in place.

* * *

Anna is busy preparing for Christmas in their cottage; checking on the various recipes she plans on cooking and making sure the pantry is stocked. Supplies are increasingly difficult to obtain because of the war, rations are being imposed, everyone is making the best with what they have to make Christmas dinner special. Every so often, she'll look out the kitchen window to see Liam playing under the watchful eyes of Mr Lancashire and John; both men were having a chat, most likely about the inn for John still seeks and values Lancashire's advice. Mr Lancashire is getting progressively weak and the extreme cold this winter has not help; none of his sons have been back to see him for years now, he does not speak of it, but Anna knows he is hurt, she tries to make up for it by including him in their small family on occasions like Easter, Christmas or Liam's birthdays.

They had a lovely Christmas dinner; all ate far too much for their own good and each had a second helping of Mrs Bates' special pudding. All the presents under the tree were opened, that is, Liam had opened all his presents - there were books and clothes from his parents, a small slate blackboard from Mrs Bates and a second-hand tricycle from Mr Lancashire, which had belonged to his son.

"I hope he's not getting too spoilt with all these presents," John said that evening, clearing up the wrapping paper littered in the living room, "I don't recall getting this much at Christmas, he'll need to learn to share his toys," he grumbled. "Lancashire said there's a room full of his sons' toys and books he's going to give to Liam - what's one boy going to do with so many toys? We should give some away."

"Are you turning into a grumpy old man Mr Bates?"

"What do you mean, 'turning into'?"

She chuckled at him. "You want a turn at the tricycle don't you? I'm sure he'll let you play if you ask nicely," Anna teased, then said softly, "I haven't given you your present yet, John, come sit by me." John flopped on the lounge seat and put his arm around her, "You've given me a knitted scarf and jumper, you mean there's more?" he smirked.

"Yes, this is a special and different present," she took his hands in hers, "You were concerned that Liam needs to learn to share, well...I think," she brings his hands to rest on her stomach and looks up at him smiling, "he will be a good big brother..."

"Oh Anna..." he hugged her, "you truly are amazing, I love you. And I like my present much better, I don't want to play with Liam's toys anymore, he can have that all to himself."

* * *

At the courthouse public gallery, only the reporter from Yorkshire Daily was there to report on court news for the day when the judge pronounced "You are found guilty of attempted kidnapping and sentenced to ten years imprisonment without parole."

* * *

The second birth was quick, the midwife had barely been there for an hour when baby's cries were heard from the room; this baby couldn't wait to meet the world. Just as well, John could not bear to hear Anna scream in pain any longer. When he was finally allowed in, he quickly moved to Anna's side and gave her a kiss before gazing lovingly at the little bundle in her arms.

Anna turned, smiling up at John "A boy"

Where Liam took after John, this little one is more like Anna with his almost white hair which will turn golden, blue eyes, skin as fair as Anna's.

"So, what does he look like to you?" John asked with a twinkle in his eyes

"Hmm...John?"

"No, you promised, we can't have another John Bates causing trouble in this world, besides, he looks like you."

"Anna?" she laughed, "Andrew? Ainsley? Anthony?" Baby is not very impressed with any of these names she listed and is getting a bit fussy, fidgeting in her arms and finally letting out a wail. John wondered how such a big wail could come from tiny lungs.

"Hush now...we were just teasing," Anna said soothingly, "how about Lachlan?" With that, baby Lachlan settled comfortably back in her arms, "Yes, Lochie, that's my boy" she whispered.

Mrs Bates brought Liam in; he eagerly crawled onto the bed on the other side of Anna to meet his little brother, he stroked his cheeks gently and gave him a kiss on his head. Mrs Bates watched the four of them crowded on the bed, committing the whole scene to her memory; she had waited a long time to see John contented and happy, and he certainly can't be happier than he is now, with his lovely wife and two gorgeous sons. She had heard it said '_behind every great man is a great woman'_, this basically sums it up for John, the simple joy Anna has brought to his life and made him the man he is now.

As Anna had predicted Liam turned out to be the perfect big brother and a great mother's helper, he seems to possess a great deal of patience with Lachlan; something John is really proud to see, although Liam looked like him, he luckily did not inherit John's impatience and angry nature. Lachlan is gregarious by nature, he will babble to anyone or happily to himself; there were times when John wonders if Lachlan will ever stop babbling after a whole day of it. As with his quick birth, Lachlan is quick with everything, he started crawling earlier, learnt new words faster, it is as though he has lots to do and can't wait to do them all - _now_.

Due to his lovable nature, everyone and anyone who meets Lachlan instantly falls in love with him. The girls at the inn will compete over who gets to hold him first or longest, so much so that Anna sometimes feels she should not bring him in because all work stops when Lachlan is there as a welcome distraction.

"Lochie has those girls wrapped around his little finger and he's only 8 months old!" Anna said one evening, "How are we going to beat off the line of girls when he grows up?"

"I won't know...might be fun to watch and learn a thing or two."

"Oh really, Mr Bates, that's not what I heard about your flirting ways."

"Slander!"

"Besides, you won't be saying that if it was your daughter we're talking about."

"Ah, now, that would be different. There won't be any boys lined up - she'd be a nun or be locked up in her room until she's an old spinster."

"You are horrible," she swats his arm playfully, "you'll lock our daughter up?"

"If she looks like you, yes"

"Charmer"

* * *

A/N: It was my single wish that Mrs Bates lived to see her grandchildren and John happy - so I indulged myself, hope it makes you happy too.

According to my research (aka google), maximum penalty in the UK is 14 years for kidnapping, I went with 10 for attempted kidnapping. We're safe from her for a little while...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

John and Anna were seated in their living room having their tea and nightly chat when there was a rap on their door, "Who could that be? It's past ten o'clock," Anna sat up anxiously, while John went to the door. Mr Pearce, the night clerk, stood there nervously twisting his hands, "Sorry to disturb you Mr Bates... and Mrs Bates," he noticed Anna had come to the door too.

"What is it, Pearce?"

"Well, a couple just turned up twenty minutes ago, not just any couple...and I thought you should know..." he began, "I think she is...I'm not sure but she looks like...Lady Sybil... with a man."

"Lady Sybil? I'll go..." said Anna.

"We'll both go.."

"No, let me make sure first, and I'll call for you if we need to, one of us need to be here in case the boys wake up."

John had to agree and let her go, it made more sense as Lady Sybil is more inclined to talk to Anna than him - if it is Lady Sybil, that is. What is she doing here and with whom?

Pearce told Anna which room he had put them in; Anna walked to the end of the corridor on the first floor and knocked on the door softly, she gasped when half of Branson's face appeared in between the small crack as the door opened .

"Mr Branson...?!"

"Who is it?" she heard Lady Sybil's voice from inside the room.

* * *

At the cottage over several cups of tea into the wee hours, Lady Sybil and Tom Branson told the Bateses of their plans to elope, how they were on their way to Gretna Green to be wed, and to live in Dublin thereafter.

"How did you travel here?" John asked

"I drove..." Branson mumbled

"In Lord Grantham's motorcar?" John asked, Branson nodded.

"Have you thought about that?" John said incredulously, "You not only eloped with his daughter but you took his motorcar to do it - how long is a gaol term for stealing - two, three years?" he knows very well how long the gaol term is and it is not something he would wish on anyone, least of all on a foolish young man in love.

"But I'm not stealing..." Branson started to protest.

"Branson, have you _really_ thought this through?!" John nearly raised his voice at him in frustration.

"Milady, you have to see reason," Anna took a different route, "surely if you talked to Lady Grantham she will understand."

"You don't understand Anna, Papa and Mama would never give us permission to marry, this is the only way. And even if they do, Grandmama would put a stop to it..."

"You are of age milady, you don't need their permission. But it will mean you'd be married properly, you won't have to elope in the night like this; won't you miss your family, not to mention breaking your parents' hearts..."

"Milady, you're right that his Lordship won't agree...not initially, but he'll come round," John takes over from Anna, "Lord Grantham is not an unreasonable man, he would be upset of course, only because it's a shock, he will need time but please talk to him, give him a chance. And he loves you, he was always telling us about his girls when we were in Africa - you were only a baby then - you were all he talked about. He won't want to lose you like this, trust me milady."

Branson and Lady Sybil looked at each other, each silently considering John and Anna's advice, and looked like they were about to agree when they were jolted by a small chime - the clock on the mantlepiece tells them it is midnight.

"They are right, Tom," Lady Sybil said slowly, "we should give Papa and Mama a chance and I don't really want to leave on such bad terms. Mr Bates is also right about the motorcar...the consequences would be far worse if Papa decides to press charges."

Branson knew then he was defeated and had to turn back to face Lord Grantham's wrath, "We shouldn't take up anymore of your time and head back now..."

"Don't be foolish, it's too late now and too dangerous to drive in the dark," John said, "if you leave just before first light, you'll be back before anyone is awake and discover you were gone."

"Milady, you're most welcome to stay with us while Mr Branson sleeps in the inn or we could ask Pearce to prepare another room for you," Anna suggested gently.

"Please, after all this, call me Tom," Branson said with a tired smile, "Thank you. Will you stay here?" he looked at Lady Sybil who nodded, "if you are sure Mr Bates?" he turned to look at Bates.

Bates gave him a smile and nodded, "It's John," and he gave Tom a pat on his back.

* * *

Over the next few months, from the letters Anna received from Mrs Hughes, they knew that not everything had gone smoothly for Lady Sybil and Tom but in the end they prevailed and Lord Grantham gave his blessings.

Bates was in his office, doing the paperwork, when Lily from the front desk knocked on his door to announce he had a visitor, he looked up to see Lord Grantham at the door.

"Milord"

"Bates, my dear fellow," he extended his hand to Bates, then looked around the office, "glad to see you're doing well."

"Thank you milord. Please, take a seat," he gestured to the visitors chairs in his office; stuck his head out of the door to ask Lily to bring in some tea.

Lord Grantham started with small talk, asking Bates about his family and the inn. Bates happily told him about his two boys; they will be coming into the office shortly with Anna and he will be able to meet them. Bates in turn, asked him of news in Downton; Lord Grantham filled him in, including news that Lady Sybil and Tom Branson are now married and living in Dublin.

"Bates, I heard you and Anna played a big part in knocking some sense into Sybil and Tom few months ago, getting them to return to Downton instead of eloping. Which brings me to the reason why I came, to thank you."

"It was nothing, milord, anyone would've done the same. I'm glad to hear they married with your blessings. Lady Sybil has grown into a determined young lady, she told us of being a nurse at the hospital during the war."

"She has, indeed," he mused.

Without warning, two boys, ages four and one, rushed into the room excitedly calling out "Papa, Papa" loudly, they stopped suddenly with eyes and mouth wide opened, when they realised there was an important guest in their father's office. Bates beckoned them over and introduced them to Lord Grantham.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mama had scolded him like a child when she accused him of not letting go of his rein to Matthew, who should be rightly involved in the running of the estate, considering he saved it with money from Lavinia's father. That's why Lord Grantham has locked himself in his study, sulking, licking his wounds and refusing to discuss business with Matthew. Matthew has even recruited Tom into his 'modernisation' scheme, he huffed, Downton has been running for generations, _why is there a sudden need to 'modernise the farms' and what does that even really mean? What would a rebel-driver-turned-journalist know about farming practices or a solicitor for that matter?_ No one is on his side, everyone has turned against him - Cora, Mama, Mary, even Murray - everyone is backing the would-be heir.

He feels frustrated and utterly useless; without letting anyone know, he whistled for Isis, got out of his study and took a walk around the estate instead. He must have walked for hours, not noticing the time, until he saw his driver and motorcar heading towards him slowly; Carson had sent him to search the estate for him. On a whim, he asked to be driven to Ripon, maybe a chat with an old friend will get him out of his doldrums and revive his spirits.

Bates was surprise to see Lord Grantham at the inn, he hadn't seen him since he came round, over Lady Sybil and Tom incident just after the war was over. They sat outside the cottage while the boys played with Isis, and chatted about everything and nothing. Bates wondered why Lord Grantham was there at all, the conversation was not going anywhere particular.

The boys were having a great time playing with Isis, both men laughed at Isis chasing one boy after another as they toss a ball between them and other games the boys dreamt up.

"Pa, can we have a dog?"

"Yeah Pa, can we? can we keep Isis?"

"No Lochie, Isis is going home with Lord Grantham" Bates was slightly mortified, but Lord Grantham just chuckled and winked at Lochie, "maybe you could have one of her pups" he whispered conspiratorially

By the time the boys and Isis were tired out, Anna had prepared dinner so Bates invited him to stay for a meal although this is not strictly the correct protocol (Carson will probably have a nervous breakdown if he was there), and he agreed. Bates arranged for the driver to have his dinner at the inn with the staff, and quickly made a phone call to inform Carson, so the house won't worry about Lord Grantham's whereabouts.

Lord Grantham had started to relax during their chat, he felt such ease watching Isis playing with the boys and laughing along - he cannot remember when he felt so unburdened; so when Bates invited him to stay for dinner, he couldn't refuse - he wasn't ready to go back to Downton to face his responsibilities just yet. He was comfortable with Bates, the instant rapport they shared in the army is unbroken despite his guilt of sacking him, the army also broke down the class divide and he found is able to talk to Bates as a friend, and that is exactly what he needs now - a friend who will not judge him or have any expectations.

* * *

After months of resistance, Lord Grantham finally accepted that Matthew and Tom have made progress in modernising the estate; the farms are now running at either breakeven or small profit, rather than a loss and the old cottages are no longer in disrepair.

While having an after dinner drink with his sons-in-law, the conversation about the estate ended up being about Grantham Arms and how the tenant, McCarthy, is struggling to pay rent and is about six months in arrears. None of them could come up with a plan to assist McCarthy, to keep the business running and thereby affording it to pay rent.

"What about Bates?" Branson said suddenly

"Who is Bates?" Matthew asks, not having met Bates

"Bates owns Swan Inn in Ripon, he might be able to advice McCarthy," Branson explained, skirting over the issue of how he knows the proprietor of Swan Inn

"Tom is right - I met him few months ago, he's doing well, he must be doing something right."

The very next day, Tom and Matthew were in Bates' office with an offer. Swan Inn is running smoothly, Pearce was promoted as Assistant Manager to Bates, and he does most of the organising and managing of the staff while Bates does the paperwork. In truth, paperwork is just deadly dull and he is bored with it; realistically he could trust Pearce to run it. The offer of turning Grantham Arms around to a profitable business sounds rather interesting and certainly something that would give him the challenge he craves for. He will need to convince Anna to move to Downton village.

* * *

He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen the moment he walked in, after hanging up his coat, hat and cane he went into the kitchen to find out what treat might be on offer. He was greeted with the sight of Lachlan perched at the kitchen table with flour all over him, the tiny apron he wore did nothing to protect his clothing nor his hair and face.

"Hello love," he greeted Anna with a kiss, "what are you baking?"

"Apple pie Pa, I helped," Lachlan answered proudly

"Have you turned Lochie into a kitchen hand?" he asked with a frown

"Lochie's been a really good help, haven't you my sweet? Now, it's time to take your bath and get rid of the flour all over you." she laughed

"Papa, bath" not a question, but almost a command as he held his arms up indicating he wanted to be carried to the bathroom. John rolled his eyes, gave Anna a smirk and proceeded to remove his apron, brush off excess flour from his hair and gather him up in his arms.

John wanted to discuss moving to Downton village with Anna that evening, but he was concerned that Lachlan is helping out in the kitchen so often - this wasn't the first time he's seen him, previously Lochie had been in the kitchen baking biscuits, making jam and icing cake. Anna has even made him a little apron, though he looked as cute as a button with it on.

"Anna...why is Lochie helping you in the kitchen instead of playing with other boys his age?"

"Hmm? They've been cooped up in the house the last few rainy days. Liam wanted to read by himself and Lochie was being disruptive, so I made him to stay with me in the kitchen before there were tears." she explained. "He folded the pie crust rather neatly don't you think? Might make a chef out of him yet," she giggled.

"A man, as a cook?"

"John Bates, you'd happily make a nun of our imaginary daughter, but you would prevent our son ending up a chef?" she teased him, "You're not seriously worried are you? He's only three and a half, this is just play to him."

"Well, I'm not sure I'd see the day an Englishman becomes a cook."

"We're in the 1920s John, women are allowed to vote and be elected for Parliament, change is inevitable. Besides, Mrs Patmore wrote to say one of the footman is applying for a place in a London hotel to train as a sous-chef, sounds rather posh to me. I'd say by the time Lochie grows up it will be rather common for men to be in the kitchen."

While John treated Anna more equally and with more respect than any man his age and upbringing would with their wives and he had no problems hiring women at the inn, he just wasn't sure he's ready for men to be doing women's work; in his wisdom, he decided to let the matter rest and changed the subject to Grantham Arms instead.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know what the correct protocol is either for Bates to invite Lord G for dinner but let's just go with the flow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The move to Downton village was good for the family; Liam attends the local school; Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore visit regularly which meant Lachlan is lapping up the attention of the two ladies in place of his grandma, who is sadly no longer with them.

Lady Sybil and Branson have on several occasions invited Liam and Lachlan over to play with Miss Sybbie, obviously causing varying reactions from upstairs and downstairs. Most of the servants were not privy to the part the Bates played in their abandoned elopement, therefore were not aware of the reason they would be given any sort of special treatment by their employers, least of all Thomas and O'Brien. Being her usual self, O'Brien tried to poison Lady Cora's mind by suggesting the common Bates boys are not a good influence on Sybbie. Lady Cora knows that Sybil won't hear of it, if she were to suggest that they be stopped from coming over - the war has certainly changed her youngest daughter - for the better.

Lady Cora was only mildly interested when Anna married Bates, Anna had grown up at Downton and had been the girls' confidant, she certainly could be trusted, as proven over that unfortunate Pamuk incident, she shudders as she remembers that night as clearly as it was yesterday. She never understood why Robert made so many concessions on Bates' behalf, considering O'Brien had said he could not fulfil his duties as a valet; Robert had explained that Bates saved his life, but how long must he feel guilty about that. Now, Matthew and Tom had sought him out, brought back to work at Grantham Arms, _if Bates couldn't perform his duties as a valet, what hope does Grantham Arms have?_ _Men, I can't understand them._

Once when Lachlan was over, she stood behind the door and peeked through the crack, watching him at play with Sybbie, she found him to be a well behaved boy and he was also gentle with Sybbie who is much younger. At Easter, when the children were searching for eggs, Lady Cora watched as Lachlan patiently helped Sybbie with her basket and found eggs for her; when Sybbie fell while running, he helped her up, wiped the grass off her knees and comforted her; she smiled at the tenderness he showed her grandchild.

Lachlan's charm is far more effective on Lady Cora than O'Brien's poisonous snipe.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time John arrived home; he greeted Anna and the boys with a kiss each before settling down for his dinner. He loved spending dinner time with his family, the boys eagerly update him with their activities for the day; he never ceases to marvel how a simple dinner with his family and listening to the boys makes him singularly happy. Liam was so excited and proud that his drawing was shown in front of the class and it will be on display at the back of the classroom, he was talking with his mouth full, John had to make him slow down and stop him from choking on his food; Anna had taken Lachlan out to the park today, and of course he went into the minute detail of the day he had - from the new friends he made to the number of birds he saw.

"Alright, please help Mam clear up the dishes and time for your bath," Anna said to the boys

"Coming Pa?" asks Liam when he noticed John wasn't moving from the dinner table

"You don't need Pa, you're big boys now," Anna replied, she had noticed John looked really tired and distracted this evening.

"Go on, I'll tuck you in when you're ready for bed," John encouraged them, "pick out a story you want me to read to you," and gave them a wink. With a promise a story-reading session, they hurried off to take their bath.

John moved towards the sink to help Anna with the dishes, but she stopped him and made him rest, knowing he has been on his feet all day and his knee must be troubling him. He rarely accepts the fact he needs to rest his knee as he feels it is a sign of weakness, but today his knee certainly was not the best, and it'll be worse if he does not sit down. Shortly, she brought out two cups of tea to the living room and noticed he had made himself comfortable by raising his leg and resting it on the pouffe.

"You look out of sorts today, my love, is everything alright?" rubbing his shoulders

"Hmm...that feels good" he murmured, tilting his head from side to side to relieve the tension on his neck and shoulders as Anna massaged him. Her fingers continued to work magic on his tired muscles in silence except for the sighs from him each time she hits a tense spot. After a while, he placed his hand over hers to stop her, pulled her around to him, and with a quick strong tug she fell onto his lap giggling. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately, her fingers running through his hair made him groan, he moved to kiss her cheek, earlobe, down her neck, "The boys are still awake" she protests weakly, and right on cue, the boys came running into the living room ready to be read to.

After the boys were tucked in bed, John went back to the living room where Anna was busy with her needlework; she had made another pot of hot tea ready for him to join her.

"How many stories did you read?" she hands him his cup of tea

"Liam wanted _Dr Doolittle_, Lochie wanted _Peter and Wendy,_ they couldn't agree of course, so we read a couple of chapters from each book."

They sipped their tea in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Anna finished her sewing, as she packed up her needlework basket, "Are you going to tell me what happened today?"

John sighs heavily, "McCarthy left today without so much of a warning, he claimed that Matthew and Tom were meddling in his business by asking us here and he's left, walked out, just like that. Some of the staff were happy he's gone, others unhappy. He's also left behind a string of debts..."

"Oh dear, is there anything I can do to help? If I could look after one part of the inn, you could work on other areas, as we did at Swan."

"You know you don't have to, my love...but after the day I had today, I would love to have you working with me again," he conceded, "but who will look after Lochie?"

"Lochie is my secret weapon," she grinned at him, "remember the girls at Swan Inn? Well, I reckon he'll charm the girls at Grantham Arms the same way!"

"I love it when you are wicked," he smirked, before swooping in for an uninterrupted kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, followed, favoured. Thanks to Guest reviewer for pointing out the past/present tenses errors - I've corrected those I found. There are bound to be others I've missed and errors in punctuation & sentence construction, as English is not my first language. So please let me know and I'll correct them - I know it's annoying to read when there are mistakes :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Since moving to Downton village, Bates goes to Ripon each month to run through the books with Pearce and check on the tenants at his mother's cottage, sometimes Lochie will accompany him to give Anna a break. This trip he was on his own; Pearce had everything in order and under control, so he had a bit of time today to walk around the village meeting and chatting with a few familiar faces. He dropped in at the jewellers to purchase a surprise for Anna's birthday, he wanted to spoil her. He stopped by at his old haunt, Ink-blot, the owners' daughter has taken over and had stocked it with the latest children's books and novels; he bought a couple of books for the boys.

There was still time before the bus back to Downton would depart, he bought some flowers and visited his mother's grave. As Bates made his way out of the cemetery, he was stopped by Dr Blake, "Bates, good to see you."

"Hello Dr Blake. How are you and Mrs Blake?"

"Very well, thank you. How's Anna and the boys? Young Liam is alright?"

"Fine, thank you," Bates smiled, "Liam is doing well in school, and Lochie is well."

Blake nodded and hesitated a little, "Bates, I'm not sure if you've heard, or indeed if I should tell you...but since you're here, I might as well..." he began. Bates looked perplexed, unsure what the good doctor was about to tell him. "Your former wife, imprisoned for attempted kidnapping? She died, about seven, eight months ago. I visit the prison regularly as the local physician, and treated her before she died."

"She was ill before she died? Due to..?" Bates asked tentatively

"She was very sick, she had contracted... err... venereal disease... err... which was left untreated for a long while. There wasn't much I could do except make it less uncomfortable, I'm sorry..."

Bates nodded an acknowledgement, unsure of what else to say. Although she had treated him badly and harmed Liam, he had no wish for her to suffer a terrible death, but in the end it was her choice in life that led to her fate.

* * *

Anna is grinning to herself as she puts her plan into action,_ being in charge of the work roster has its advantages, like ensuring we have an afternoon off together_. This is not something she would have done when she started helping out at Grantham Arms, over a year ago; back then they were so busy re-building the business and with John travelling to Ripon to check on Swan Inn, days quickly turned to weeks, which turned to months - it was all a bit hazy; there were times when John would miss out having dinner with the family because of one crisis or another at the Arms, and good and trustworthy staff were hard to find. Luck was on their side when about eight months ago William knocked on Bates' office and asked for work at the Arms; turned out William was sick of Thomas' bullying and decided he wanted to try his hand at something else. William had overheard Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes discussing how impressed Lord Grantham, Mr Matthew and Mr Branson were with Bates and Anna running Grantham Arms. Bates was not sure if Carson would be upset with him for taking one of his best footman but having experienced Thomas' bullying first hand he can sympathise with William and did not hesitate to hire the young man.

William was an eager learner, he shadowed Bates learning all about the running of an inn and dining room; before long he built up enough confidence to manage an afternoon shift all by himself. Anna knew that John would worry if it was someone else, and he trusted William, so she made sure William will be working on the afternoon she was planning to surprise John.

When William turned up for his afternoon shift, Bates was surprise because it was not his normal day, "Did you get your days mixed up?" he asked with an amusing look.

"No Mr Bates, I am rostered to work today," he answered as a matter-of-factly, he did not want to give away Anna's surprise, "here, look, you have the afternoon off," he pointed to the roster.

John was surprised but said nothing, grabbed his coat, hat and cane, and headed home; it has been a long while he and Anna had an afternoon off together and he is not going to waste anymore time trying to figure out how it happened. When he got to the door of their cottage, it was quiet, he can usually hear Lochie chatting away about something but not today. Curious, he walked into a quiet home, calling out, "Anna, love?, Lochie?"

"John, you're home," Anna walked out of their bedroom, dressed in a new frock and hat looking gorgeous as ever, she gave him a kiss, "we should go now," smiling mysteriously.

"Go? Go where?"

"York, of course," she laughed at his mystified look, placed her hand under the crook of his arm to guide him out of the house, "I'll explain on the way," and walked towards the bus stop.

"Why are we going to York?"

"Because we should take the time off to enjoy this special day, just the two of us."

John looked horrified, knowing he had forgotten something, but what, "Special day..." he said slowly, "oh my...oh god, I'm so sorry, I forgot our anniversary" he clasped her hand and brought it up to his lips while his eyes searched for forgiveness.

"You forgot nine wonderful years," she pretended to be upset with him

"I'm really really sorry Anna, I didn't mean to forget, please forgive me..." he looked positively contrite, "What can I do to make it up to you?" he practically begged

She could not bear to see him feel so bad for long, "Oh my silly, wonderful man," she reached up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, "we'll have a nice, leisurely day to celebrate, shall we?"

Anna had the day planned, they would be in York in time to catch the picture show, she chose a comedy, _The Idle Class with Charlie Chaplin_, hoping John would enjoy a laugh; a stop by a tea house for some sustenance and end the day with a romantic boat ride along the river.

On the way home, with Anna leaning against his shoulder, Bates began planning for their tenth anniversary surprise for Anna.

* * *

Bates went up to the House to meet with Lord Grantham, Matthew and Tom at a pre-appointed time to discuss Grantham Arms, only to see the dotting grandfather and fathers engrossed with cooing over Master George and Miss Sybbie, and any business discussion turned to baby talk. Master George's birth was a joy to the family, both Lady Mary and Matthew were over the moon with their new addition, who came earlier than planned, having to cut short their holiday in Scotland with Lord Flintshire's family. After about an hour later, nanny came in to take both children for their nap, they were able to resume any serious discussion. Bates had turned Grantham Arms into a successful business and was ready to hand it back to the family to do as they see fit, both he and Anna felt it was time for them to move home. Reluctant as they were to see the Bateses leave, it was to be expected that they wanted to return their own home in Ripon.

In the middle of the conversation, Lord Grantham revealed that Lord Flintshire was in financial difficulties and his estate was struggling to survive because he had not modernise the way Matthew and Tom had with Downton Abbey. As a result, Lord Flintshire will have to sell his properties including his castle. Lord Grantham knew there is a hotel, a part of Shrimpie's landholding, which will also be sold. Lord Grantham recommended that Bates should consider making an offer on it, if he has any plans on expanding; suggesting a trip up to Scotland might be in order as a holiday for the family and a reconnaissance business trip.

Ever since they knew they were going on a holiday to Scotland, the boys could not contain their excitement. John bought a map to show them where they were going and what they would see. Liam had learnt a little about Scotland at school and he was full of questions; is it very cold?, do they eat pies?, can he play with snow all year?, is there really a creature in the lake?, does he have to wear a skirt?, can he swim in the sea?, is Lochie named after a lake?; this resulted in Liam giving Lochie his nickname 'lake-boy', which he uses whenever Lochie disturbs him when he wants to be left alone with his books, causing fights and tears.

Mrs Hughes was cajoled by Liam for stories about banshees, selkies and other mythical creatures; she was more than happy to be sharing folklore with him but she made sure they were not too scary in case he had nightmares; she also taught the boys to sing some folk songs, much to Anna and John's amusement when they re-enacted their song and dance routine one evening.

Anna was keen to make the trip to Scotland to find out if the property was suitable; they will also have to consider the distance John would need travel back to Ripon when they move to Scotland, the time away from the family and the implications of keeping Swan Inn and another hotel or indeed if they could even afford to maintain two properties.

Bates is amazed that he could even contemplate the situation he finds himself in; thinking back to where he was ten years ago when he was on the milk train to Downton, he had no idea how much his life would changed when he walked through the servants' door and shook hands with the head housemaid, he smiled to himself as he reminisced.

* * *

A/N: So, ding dong the witch is dead and her evilness endeth (or was it _my_ evilness in killing her in this manner? bahaha). Dr Blake is most likely contravening patient confidentiality, but hey-ho, my head is in an alternate universe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Epilogue

_Inverness, 1932_

Liam is a mirror image of his father, except that his soft hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of spectacles, he is a lanky seventeen year old with unruly floppy dark brown hair and a shy smile. Towering over six foot tall, Anna had to stand on her tip toes to smooth back his hair, mothering him as long as she can before he boards the train to Edinburgh. She had cried almost every night since he received the letter of acceptance from the university to read science and mathematics; she tries to be brave and hold her tears back today, as her baby is leaving home, even though she knows he will be home during the holidays before long.

Lochie was putting on a brave face; he was pleased he did not have to share his bedroom for the best part of the year, however he was showing signs of sadness at the platform, hiding his sniffles. He is a charmer as his mother predicted, but can be a bit too cocky for his own good sometimes, much to Anna's despair. John often saw groups of girls huddled together giggling when Lochie simply walks past or flashes his brilliant, sparkling smile at them.

John could not be a prouder father seeing his son off to university, his boy certainly took after him in his quiet studious ways, reading into the wee hours of the night or staring into the clear night skies at the stars. John held onto three year old Shelagh's hand as he watched Anna fussed over Liam, wondering when it might be time for him to step in to avoid any further embarrassment for him.

Shelagh, his little golden-haired blue-eyed princess, was a surprise addition to the family; it was a difficult pregnancy for Anna, who suffered morning sickness for the first time; being a later pregnancy there were also concerns of complications but luckily both mother and child were well. Needless to say, she had John wrapped around her little finger and was daddy's girl from the first second he laid eyes on her; as a baby, she would only calm down to the sound of John's voice, when she scraped her knee chasing after her brothers only John could soothe her tears. Young Shelagh knew the way to her father's heart; knowing he likes his quiet reading time she would curl up quietly on his side just to be with him, being aware of John's wounded leg she would 'kiss it better' whenever she noticed he is in pain. There is a definite strong father and daughter bond; _woe betide any suitors in her future_, Anna often teased him.

The whistle blew and the train pulled away from the station; Anna with an arm around Lochie and Shelagh in John's arms, waved Liam off to his future in Edinburgh.

* * *

A/N: A very big thank you to everyone who have reviewed and messaged, and supported me through this, I can't begin to tell you what it means to get such encouragement from strangers in this wide world of fanfiction. Thank you for reading.


End file.
